Karena Ranjang
by Kyulennychan
Summary: Hanya tentang sebuah keluhan dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun, yang membuat sahabat tiang listriknya a.k.a Shim Changmin salah paham! /Friendship/Humor garing/ Little Romance KiHyun/Typo/GAJE dan sebagainya!


**"Karena Ranjang?"**

 **By : Kyulennychan**

 **Main Cast Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun /slight Little Romance KiHyun.**

 **Genre : Friendship, Little Romance!**

 **Rate : K (mungkin?)**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu Kyuhyun datang ke kantornya dengan wajah seperti seseorang yang baru saja mengalami penderitaan tujuh turunan tak terbantahkan. Cek saja, wajah yang biasanya terlihat manis kini nampak seperti zombie berjalan yang kehilangan arah. Mata panda yang sangat keciri sekali, rambut coklatnya yang tidak tersisir rapi seperti biasanya, dan jangan lupakan pakaian kantornya yang errrrrr terlihat berantakan?

Dan itu sukses membuat sang sahabat seperjuangannyasi tiang listrik a.k.a Shim Changmin yang sekaligus teman satu kantornya langsung siap siaga satu menghampiri sosok evil yang biasanya terlihat kece tapi saat ini justru seperti baru saja terkena angin puting beliung. Kyuhyun sendiri langsung saja duduk ditempatnya dan merebahkn kepalanya begitu saja. Jelas sekali terlihat kalau pemuda berpipi chubby itu amat sangat kelelahan. Dirinya bahkan tidak peduli meski Changmie kini tengah menatap intens dirinya yang terkapar tak bersemangat.

"Berhenti memandangiku begitu, atau ku lempar muka bodoh mu itu dengan sepatu asteroidku," ancam Kyuhyun. Risih karena tatapan sok serius yang dilayangkan sang sahabat padanya.

Changmin meringis mendengar hal yang biasa dikeluarkan oleh bocah evil yang biasanya terlihat percaya diri didepannya ini. Sebelum tersenyum lima jari dengan wajah usil minta ditabok oleh tangan Kyuhyun yang entah kenapa mendadak gatal melihat wajah idiot sahabat tiangnya tersebut.

Dengan iseng dan masih memasang wajah menyebalkannya. Pemuda tinggi itu meniup-niup helai coklat Kyuhyun sembari mengangkat-akat kedua alisnya seolah memberi kode rahasia antara orang mesum dipinggir jalan. Dan sekali lagi itu berhasil membuat tangan Kyuhyun semakin gatal untuk mendaratkan telapak tangannya ke wajah tampan sahabat idiotnya itu sekarang.

"Sekali lagi pasang muka ahjussi-ahjussi mesum seperti itu, bersiap saja wajah jelek mu terkena tamparan mautku saat ini juga," ujar Kyuhyun tajam. Membuat Changmin tertawa garing kearahnya.

"Lagipula ada apa denganmu, Kyu? Tumben sekali kau datang macam zombie begini?" tanya Changmin penasaran. Ah, mendengar pertanyaan itu Kyuhyun jadi ingat saat kejadian kemarin malam. Changmin menatap Kyuhyun serius saat si pemuda evil tersebut memandangnya dalam diam dan matanya yang tiba-tiba nampak terlihat berkaca-kaca?

"Cwang aku tidak mau tidur dengan Kibum Hyung lagi. Kau tau badanku jadi sakit semua tidur sekamar dengannya," jelas Kyuhyun dengan sengsara yang dilebih-lebihkan. Wajahnya dibuat semerana mungkin karena siapa tau Changmin akan membantunya untuk membujuk Kibumie, kekasih datarnya.

"M-mwo? Jadi tebakan ku benar? kau dan si muka tembok yang sialnya direktur kita itu tinggal bersama?" Changmin menatap Kyuhyun sok kaget. Tentu saja karena dalam hati pemuda tiang listrik tersebut sudah tau tentang kebenaran nyata tersebut.

Kyuhyun sedikit tersipu. Bagaimanapun juga semuanya memang benar adanya. Dia dan sidatar Kibum itu sepasang kekasih dan baru tinggal bersama dari seminggu yang lalu. Dan ini atas permintaan Kibum langsung.

Tapi yang tidak disangka Kyuhyun adalah bagaimana bisa Kibum betah dan bertahan tidur di ranjang yang meski empuk tapi masih tidak terlalu empuk menurut Kyuhyun dan harus segera diganti? Padahal Kyuhyun sudah merengek sejak malam pertama dirinya tidur satu rumah plus satu ranjang dengan Kibum.

Mengingat hal tersebut, lagi-lagi membuat Kyuhyun tersipu sendiri. Abaikan fakta bahwa ranjang tempat tidur Kibum tidak enak untuknya tidur dengan nyenyak.

Didalam otak Changmin sendiri, justru berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun sekarang. Si food monster itu justru membayangkan bagaimana Kibum menghabisi sahabat manis evilnya tersebut diranjang dengan beringas? Karena sungguh efeknya sangat mengejutkan hanya dengan melihat betapa berantakannya Kyuhyun di pagi ini.

"Kyu kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu. Nikmati saja, nanti kau akan terbiasa," ucap Changmin bijak. Sebijak yang dia bisa karena itu bukan gaya Changmin sekali. Mendengar itu Kyuhyun mendelik tajam. Terbiasa darimananya coba? Seminggu saja badannya sudah seperti mau remuk, ini malah disuruh terbiasa. Heol yangbenar saja!

"Menikmati bagaimana maksudmu eoh? Ini sudah satu minggu dan aku tidak juga terbiasa. Itu terlalu keras Cwang, badanku sampai sakit semua setiap pagi."

JDERR!

Changmine melotot menatap antara ingin horror dan bersimpati sekaligus meringis. Dirinya tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Kibum ternyata begitu ganas jika sudah diatas ranjang. Mengingat pemuda yang menjadi bosnya selalu bersikap acuh tak acuh dan datar itu. Kyuhyun sendiri sampai detik ini masih mencari cara untuk membujuk Kibumnya agar mau mengganti ranjang mereka hari ini juga. Titik pokoknya dan Kyuhyun tidak mau tau.

"Tapi Kyu, kau kan bisa bilang padanya untuk bisa lebih lembut dan jangan kasar-kasar," Changmin menatap Kyuhyun mencoba memberi pengertian secara tidak langsung. Dan Changmin kembali meringis dan meneguk ludah susah karena mendapati tatapan Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi menatap nyalang padanya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak bilang padanya? Aku malah selalu merengek untuk ganti dan dia bilang tidak mau karena dia sangat suka ranjang bodohnya itu," ujar Kyuhyun penuh emosi. Jiwa zombinya terganti dengan semua rasa kesalnya pada Kibum.

"Mungkin kau tidak..., tunggu dulu Kyu? Kenapa kau bawa-bawa masalah ranjang?" Changmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung. Kenapa ada ranjang dibawa-bawa segala? Tapi tentu saja meraka melakukannya diranjang kan? Dalam pikirannya sendiri Changmin tengah beranalisa dengan serius.

"Tentu saja Cwang. Kau pikir karena apa aku seperti ini, jika bukan karena tidur bersama Kibum diranjang yang keras?" ujar Kyuhyun penuh nafsu.

Tapi kalau boleh diberitahu, nyatanya kasur Kibum itu empuk. Kyuhyun saja yang tidak suka karena menurutnya masih kurang empuk.

Changmin cengo. Sweeatdrop menatap sahabatnya dengan wajah bodoh miliknya. Pemuda tiang itu baru mengerti sekarang, jadi Kyuhyun seperti ini bukan karena 'permainan' Kibum diranjang? Tapi justru karena ranjang sipemilik?

Dan saat itu juga tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya heran. Dengan brutal Changmin menjedukan kepalanya sendiri diatas tumpukan berkas-berkas kerja milik sang sahabat. Merutuki betapa menyimpangnya pemikirannya dipagi ini. Dan Changmin diam-diam mengumpati Kyuhyun yang terlalu melebih-lebihkan semua ceritanya. Dan sekali lagi semua karena ranjang? Damn It!

.

.

.

END!


End file.
